Coeur qui saigne
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Lisa en raz le bol d'entendre David lui parler de Mariella


_**Verliebt in Berlin**_

Auteur : LisaSeidel : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : Général/Romance

Classification : T (comme toujours pour avoir une planche de salut.)

Spoilers : aucun

Résumé : A lire…

**Note de l'auteur : rien de spécial à dire.**

Non mais comment peut-il me demander une chose pareille ? Je suis son amie, mais il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin ! Je ne suis pas sa conseillère conjugale non plus ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ? C'est moi qui aie une peine de cœur en l'entendant parler de son mariage et puis il voudrait encore que je l'aide à se réconcilier avec Mariella.

Il ne pense même pas à moi et pourtant… s'il savait, je donnerais cher pour être à la place de Mariella. Cette fois, je ne peux pas l'aider, cela fait trop mal. De plus, ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer en ce moment…

D'après la belle Mariella, David est toujours trop si ou trop ça, il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas et personne ne met en doute le fait qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, personne. Car même si quelqu'un demande « Vous êtes certains d'être faits l'un pour l'autre ? », c'est tourné à la rigolade, et moi je suis là, comme une idiote à souffrir en silence.

Être aimée par David Seidel, quel bonheur cela doit être. Oui, il est obsédé par son travail très souvent, mais ça m'est égal à moi. Moi aussi je travaille beaucoup. Il aime aussi se détendre et il est créatif. Et il a un corps… oh mon dieu… un véritable athlète.

Pourquoi Mariella ne voit-elle pas la chance qu'elle a ?

Lisa Plenske sursauta en voyant David se tenir debout devant elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

« David ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Encore perdue dans tes pensées, mmmh ? »

« Mais non, voyons, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imager ? » lui dit-elle en le regardant tout en faisant de grands gestes dans tous les sens, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Puis elle inclina la tête scrutant David du regard. « Oh, et puis zut ! »

David la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, mon cher David, oui, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et tu en faisais partie intégrante de ses pensées. Tu veux que je te dise, David ? J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre de jouer les petites Lisa compréhensives… »

David la dévisagea, surpris par ce soudain changement d'attitude.

« Lisa, tu es certaine que ça va ? »

« Oui, je vais très bien. Franchement, David, dis-moi, as-tu jamais pensé que je pouvais avoir des sentiments ? »

« Mais enfin si, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » lui demanda-t-il surpris et légèrement vexé.

« Non, parce que parfois je me pose vraiment la question. Tu es là, à me raconter un tas de choses sur ta vie sentimentale avec Mariella et tu me demandes d'accepter d'être témoin à ton mariage, sans même t'apercevoir une seule seconde à quel point cela me fait souffrir. Je croyais pouvoir accepter uniquement ton amitié, je croyais que cela me suffirait. Mais je n'en peux plus, David ! »

« Lisa, mais enfin, voyons, de quoi parles-tu ? »

« De quoi je parle ? » répéta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Puis, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de contenir la vague d'émotions qui montait en elle, elle ne voulait pas que des larmes se mettent à couler le long de ses joues, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer sa faiblesse une nouvelle fois.

Seulement, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse plus rien faire pour les retenir.

« Lisa… » murmura David, en faisait le tour du bureau de son amie.

Il posa les mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise, de chaque côté de Lisa, et fit pivoter la chaise pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Il leva doucement sa main droite pour lui ôter doucement ses lunettes et il posa celles-ci sur le bureau à côté de lui, jetant un œil à ce qu'il faisait pour ne pas faire tomber les lunettes de la jeune femme.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Lisa. David sécha ses larmes avec son pouce et à ce contact Lisa ferma les yeux.« David… » soupira-t-elle.

David Seidel la regarda intensément alors qu'elle avait encore les yeux clos, elle avait un visage si doux. Il sentit un sourire caresser ses propres lèvres et fit quelque chose sans même qu'il n'en ait lui-même conscience au départ : il se pencha en avant et effleura les lèvres de Lisa avec les siennes.

Lisa ouvrit brusquement les yeux, surprise, mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour les refermer et répondre au baiser de David dont la langue caressait doucement la lèvre inférieure pour demander la permission d'approfondir le baiser, ce qu'elle fit bien évidemment.

Elle se laissa emporter par le baiser et ils se séparèrent par besoin d'air. David posa son front contre le sien en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Tu… tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « J'ai oublié. »

FIN

4


End file.
